Surprise, Surprise
by Assbuttcollins-jensenassles
Summary: Sam and Dean are at a diner when Cas pops up uninvited. After they leave the diner, there's more. And then so on and so forth of Cas jumping Dean! WARNING: gay smut stuff and light bondage. ehehehe
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were in a small diner, late at night, and in the booth at the very back corner. They were almost to their destination when Dean mentioned food and they ended up here, just east of Nashville, TN. Suddenly, their waitress came up to them and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Amy. I'll be takin' care of you two tonight. How can I start you out?" The girl was blonde and tall, just like Dean liked, but he wasn't paying any attention to her; he was staring at his phone.

Sam gave his brother a weird look before ordering his drink, "Just a coffee for me, thanks." Dean mumbled out the word "same" and didn't give Amy a second glance as she walked away. "Are you ok, man?" Sam asked, concern in his voice. "Hm?" Dean looked up, "Y-yeah, man. I'm fine." He quickly looked back down at his phone, which then vibrated. He picked it up to see a message flashing on the front screen.

1 New Message From: Cas

He opened it.

Cas: I'll be there soon, Dean. Please calm down.

Dean took a deep breath before replying.

Dean: Shit Cas. I just miss u, k?

He put his phone on the table and rubbed his face. "Dean, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Sam said, that look of concern still on his face. "I'm not your damn babysitter, Sammy. You don't have to tell me where you're goin'." Dean replied. It came out a little harsher than he wanted.

Sam walked away, shaking his head. He was genuinely worried about his brother.

Just after he left, Amy came back, a pot of coffee and two cups on her tray. She set the cups down on either sides of the table (one in front of Dean and the other where Sam would be) and then poured coffee into both of them. "Anything else, hun?" she asked, trying to flirt. Dean didn't look up, he just said, "No thanks." "Okay, I'll be back to get your order when the other fella comes back." She replied before walking away.

Suddenly, Dean felt his pants being unzipped. He looked under the table and saw Cas there. "What the hell are you doing?!" Dean whisper-yelled. Cas put a finger over his lips and shushed Dean as he pulled out his member, which was growing more and more erect. The angel beneath the table kissed the head of Dean's cock with a sly smile. "Shit.." Dean mumbled to himself.

Sam came out of nowhere and sat back down at the table. Luckily, this was a large table and that damn sasquatch wouldn't be able to kick Cas, who was placing his mouth over the tip and sucking now. Amy came back, then, her little notepad ready, and asked, "What would you two like to eat?" "Bacon cheese burger with fries," Dean said. Cas decided then to go down all the way and hollow out his cheeks before he pulled back up, only to go down on Dean's cock again. "A-and make it snappy." Dean added. "I'll have a salad." Sam said. "Alright, I'll get those right out." Amy replied, this time smiling at the taller Winchester, and walked back behind the counter to put in their order.

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked his brother. "What?" Dean said, unable to really pay attention to anything other than the angel on his dick. Cas also chose that time to start going faster. "You seem out of it, man." Sam replied. "Whatever. Anyways, what's this case we're going cross-country for?" Dean asked. At least he would be able to ignore his brother as he rambled on and not have to reply. He could pay more attention to-

The angel between Dean's legs started using his hands, pumping Dean and sucking him off at the same time.

_Cas, I know you can fucking hear my thoughts and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

**_I'm pleasuring you, Dean._**

_We're in public!_

Cas pulled off and licked the "v" where shaft meets head, causing Dean to gasp and grab onto the back of Cas's head.

"Dean, are you even paying attention?" Sam asked. He had been ranting about god-knows-what and Dean hadn't heard a damn word.

"What? Yeah."

"What'd I say?"

**_If you don't want me to pleasure you, I'll_**** stop.**

_Wait, Cas, no!_

Before he knew it, he was back in his pants, so hard it hurt and Cas was next to Sammy.

"Holy shit, dude! Warning next time?" Sam said.

"Yeah, you can't just fucking pop up out of nowhere like that, Cas. Someone could see you." Dean stated, glaring at his angel.

"My apologies." Cas couldn't hold back his smile as he stared at Dean, obviously proud.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the diner, Dean was still erect in his jeans. Cas had had his foot all in the hunter's business while he was trying to eat. Luckily, though, Dean could moan and pass it off as his reaction to the burger.

* * *

Dean pulled into a gas station because Sam was whining about having to pee. "That's what you get for drinking so much damn coffee!" Dean said as Sam got out of the impala. Almost immediately after the door shuts, Cas is on top of Dean, straddling him, pressing his lips to the hunter's. Dean's eyes go wide at first before he kisses back. It takes him a second before he realizes something and has to lightly push Cas off of him. "Cas, baby, Sam could come back any second." Dean panted out, looking into Castiel's dilated, blue eyes. "Whenever he comes back I can maneuver to the backseat within a millisecond, Dean. Your secret of being a homosexual is safe." the angel replied before smashing his lips back into Dean's.

Dean grunted and grabbed the back of Cas's head, intertwining his fingers with his hair. Castiel dug his hips down into the hunter's causing them both to let out a slight moan as both of their dicks got harder. Cas pulled away from Dean's mouth and quickly placed his lips on the hunter's jawline, kissing down his neck and continuing to grind their hips together.

"God, Cas, I want you so bad right now." Dean said, throwing his head back. Cas smiled and bit Dean's neck, eliciting some nice noises from the back of his throat. Cas began to suck and kiss and bite the same spot over and over again. He liked to leave his mark on Dean, let people know he was taken. Dean was, in fact, his after all.

Dean grabbed Cas off his neck and pulled him to his face to kiss him again, hard. The angel shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth, who lightly bit back. Dean then made his way down to Cas's ass with his hands. He gripped it with both hands, pulling Castiel's hips down onto his own while squeezing his cheeks. Cas pulled away, breathily stating, "D-dean... If you don't stop I will not be able to control my sexual desires and your brother will see me pleasuring you orally and I will NOT for ANY REASON stop until you've reached climax." The elder Winchester looked into his angel's almost black eyes, panting as well, and he replied, "Damn, Cas, I almost don't wanna stop just 'cause I know what'll happen."

Cas kissed Dean again, hard and forceful and mainly teeth and tongue. He slowly made his way down to Dean's belt. He snapped and the hunter's pants were undone. Cas palmed Dean through his boxers, dragging out Dean's moans.

Dean's eyes were closed when he heard **_Soon..._**His eyes then shot open as Sam climbed back in the car. Dean looked down first to see his pants buttoned and his belt in tact. Then, he looked into his rear view mirror to see Cas calmly sitting in the middle of the back seat, his hands folded in his lap. He almost missed the angel's wink.

* * *

**AH! Ok, so hope you've enjoyed what I have so far. I'm gonna try to continue this, so... Yeah. Also, reviews are welcome! Thanks~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah, smex chapter finally up! This is the last one, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When they finally made it just outside the town their case was in, Dean found the closest motel. The trio went to the front desk to ask for a room. There was a man there who had to have been in his late 30's. He was chubby with dark hair and thin, silver glasses, and his voice came out smooth, "How can I help you boys?"

"Uh, we'd like a room, please." Sam said, trying to muster up a tired smile. The man behind the counter, whose name was Andy, according to his name tag, opened a large binder and flipped through laminated pages. "Well, it looks like the only rooms I've got left only have two queens. Is that ok?" Andy asked.

Sam looked to Dean, who was basically eye fucking Cas, and said, "Dean!" "Huh, what?" Dean turned towards Andy, "Oh, yeah. It's fine."

"I bet it is..." Andy mumbled. He then reached under the desk and grabbed a key before handing it over to the boys. "Room 7. It's on the first floor, just at the corner of the building." he explained. Sam grabbed the key and nodded before leading them to their room.

He unlocked the door and walked in, Dean and Cas behind him, probably still eye fucking. What they walked into was the kitchen on the left, the door to the bathroom on the right, and further in the tv set was against the left wall, with a couch facing it, and past that was a table and a window was on the far wall. Across from the couch were two beds, both made perfectly to look nicer than they probably felt.

Sam tossed the key on the table in the kitchen and walked over to the bed next to the window. He threw his bag next to the bed before throwing himself on it face first, and a muffled, "Night!" came from him.

Dean shut the door of the motel and locked it before he threw his own bag on the other bed. "Dean," Cas whispered, "I believe that if we-" Dean placed a kiss on Cas's lips quickly to shut him up and then grabbed his hand, dragging him into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door and turned to the angel.

"Is this the best pla-"

"Shut up and take your clothes off."

Dean was quick to take off his shirt and was about to pull his pants down before he remembered something very important. "Shit.."

"Why are you cursing?" Cas tilted his head, slowly taking off his trench coat.

"I'll be right back. Keep strippin'."

Dean slowly opened the bathroom door and slid out, only leaving it cracked. He ran over to the bag next to his bed and opened the little pocket on the side. He pulled out a small bottle of lube before rushing back to the bathroom where he found Cas in only his boxers.

Dean smiled and shut and locked the bathroom door...again. He looked his angel up and down, his gaze lingering on the length in his boxers just a bit too long. "God, you are beautiful."

Castiel smiled a bit, blushing, and asked, "Are you glad that I've been going out of my way to tease you, Dean Winchester?"

"Hell no! Get your ass over here." Dean replied, chuckling a bit. Cas walked over to him and Dean put the lube on the counter next to the sink before kissing him. Dean walked Cas to the back wall, pressing him against it and grinding his hips into the dark haired man's, causing them to moan just as it did in the Impala an hour or two before.

Their kiss was rough with tongue and biting. Dean finally pulled back and started kissing down Cas's neck, licking and biting as well.

"D-dean…" Cas started out, trying to talk between pants. His boxers had grown tighter now than they had ever been, "I wish to fuck you."

"Nope." was Dean's reply as he flicked one of Cas's nipples with his tongue. He gasped from the sudden stipulation. "But… Dean, I-"

"You tease, you bottom. Those are my rules." Dean replied, looking up at Cas.

Cas practically glared down at the hunter. He had worked hard for Dean to be this aroused and he was going to take what he wanted. Dean needed to be put in his place every once in a while, anyways.

Castiel reached down and grabbed Dean by the back of his head, pulling him away by his hair.

"Cas, what the hell?!"

Suddenly Dean was the one against the wall, the side of his face pressed against it.

"Dean Winchester, I will take you as I please." Cas spat out, "Now, stay."

Cas let go of the back of Dean's head. Dean didn't move at all. He was too shocked and turned on to do anything, really. He watched as the angel bent down and grabbed his tie. The kinky bastard.

Cas grabbed both of Dean's wrists and tied them together above his head so he would have some leverage while Cas pounded into him. He then leaned over, whispering in Dean's ear, "I will have you screaming my name so loud that your brother thinks I'm murdering you." Dean visibly shivered, his mouth setting agape.

Cas reached around the front of Dean and undid his jeans before yanking them down along with Dean's boxers. Dean helped by toeing off his shoes and then stepping out of his jeans.

Cas started by placing little kisses down the Winchester's spine. He reached over and grabbed the lube that was setting on the edge of the sink and clicked it open, spreading some over a few of his fingers. He wanted to pound into Dean right then, but he needed to prep him. Cas was horny and demanding right now, sure, but he wasn't an animal.

He reached between Dean's ass cheeks to his entrance and traced it, eliciting a nice little gasp from him. Cas kissed just under Dean's ear as he slowly pushed one finger in. "O-oh god, Cas. Hurry this up. I won't be able to take it."

Cas smirked and bit Dean's earlobe, growling a bit before adding a second finger and scissoring them. He was trying his best to prepare Dean as fast as possible. Good god, he wanted it just as much, afterall.

After getting to where he felt Dean was stretched enough, he grabbed the lube again, pouring some on his hand and stroking it onto his cock.

He put the lube back in a hurry and grabbed Dean's hip as he guided his way into Dean.

Dean hissed at first, but Cas was going slowly. It had been a while since Dean bottomed last, and it seemed like Cas noticed.

Cas stood there, buried in Dean and not moving, waiting for the signal to move, and it was killing him.

"O-okay, Cas. You can move."

Cas pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting Dean's prostate directly.

"OH GOD, CAS!" Dean moaned out.

Cas grabbed onto Dean's hair again, pulling him to look up at the ceiling, and kept his other hand on Dean's hip, pounding into him the same way each time. Dean couldn't keep quiet, he loved it, and damn he was almost close.

"Fuck!" Dean was out of breath when he said it, but he needed to tell Cas, "S-slow down, babe."

"Fuck no," Cas started going faster, actually, "I'm almost close."

Cas cussing always did things to Dean. He couldn't help it now, with all the teasing and the dirty talk and he was hitting his prostate every damn time.

"C-CAAAASSSSS! OH GOD! FUCK!" Dean came so hard it hit the wall in front of him and he blacked out for a second. Cas was still going, though. He wasn't quite done, and he needed to ride Dean through his orgasm. The fact that he tightened around his cock helped a lot though, and the way he screamed his name.

One, two, three more thrusts and Cas was coming deep inside Dean, his back arching so he only buried himself deeper. "D-DEAN! FUCKING SHIT!"

Cas shuttered out of his orgasm slowly as Dean lay against the wall, his hands still tied together. They stood there for a second, their breaths getting lighter and lighter. Cas pulled out of Dean and reached up to untie him. He then tossed the tie to the ground and lightly pressed his lips against Dean's. The hunter's arms slowly lowered from their position and landed on each of Cas's shoulders as he gently kissed back.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked after they pulled apart. Dean rested his head on Cas's shoulder and replied, "Tired…"

Cas chuckled and hugged Dean. Using his angel powers, he snapped and Dean was wearing his favorite AC/DC t-shirt and a clean pair of boxers. Cas was in just a pair of Dean's sweatpants and the clothes that had been spread across the floor were next to Dean's bed. The lube was back in his bag now, too.

Cas picked Dean up and carried him out of the bathroom bridal style. He placed him on his bed before crawling under the covers with him and wrapping his arms around Dean's stomach.

Sam stirred in his own bed and turned around to Cas before whispering, "Keep it down next time, would yah?"

Cas chuckled, "My apologies, Sam."

* * *

**So, did you like it? Reviews welcome! (Sorry if there are any mistakes! I was so excited about actually being done that I just kinda posted it..) **


End file.
